


Healing Wounds

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Every Version of Me and You (Tumblr AU Prompts) [4]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Medic AU, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: “I don’t know why people insist on climbing ladders when they know perfectly well they might fall.”ORHecate and Ada are partners on a paramedic truck.





	Healing Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In response to a Medic AU. No beta as these were meant to be short and sweet. Hope you enjoy.

Hecate pulled away from their latest call and sighed. “I don’t know why people insist on climbing ladders when they know perfectly well they might fall.”

Ada chuckled next to her as she opened a bag of sweets and offered them to Hecate, who shook her head. “It’s the holiday spirit I suppose. Not to mention, too much family togetherness tends to drive even the sanest among us to do idiotic things.”

Hecate hummed in agreement. 

“Would you like to bet on the next call? Loser buys dinner.”

Hecate arched an eyebrow. “But we get off at four.”

Ada wiggled her eyebrows. “Brilliant observation, Hecate. I would have asked you directly but this would be more fun, wouldn’t it?”

A small smile pulled at the corners of Hecate’s mouth. “I suppose.”

“I’m thinking daughter sets fire to the Christmas tree.”

Hecate chuckled softly as she rounded the corner. “You’re on.”


End file.
